eineschrecklichnettefamiliefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 4
frame|Staffel 4 In der vierten Staffel von Al Bundy – Eine schrecklich nette Familie geht der legendäre Steve Rhoades. Er will frei sein, verlässt Marcy und wird Wildhüter. Außerdem hören wir erstmals Bucks Gedanken und Officer Dan taucht auf. Die Staffel beginnt mit dem Bundy-Barbeceau und endet mit dem Gartenflohmarkt. In Episode 6 taucht die Austauschschülerin Yvette auf, in Episode 8 versucht es Al mit der Dr. Shoe-Hotline. Kelly tritt in Episode 15 in einem Rock-Video auf und wird Wettermädchen in Episode 21. Peggy beim Bowlen in Episode 19. Die Staffel hat 23 Episoden, wurde 1989 / 1990 in den USA gesendet und 1992 das erste mal auf RTL. Mit der vierten Staffel endet die frühe bzw. die klassische Periode der Serie. [[Staffel 3|'( |< )' Staffel 3]] ... [[Staffel 5|Staffel 5 ( >| )]] Episode 01 – Das Barbecue – Hot Off the Grill In Das Barbecue richtet Al ein Barbecue aus ... am Ende landet die Asche von Marcys toter Tante im Grill. Lecker. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... Episode 02 – Tote turnen nicht – Dead Men Don't Do Aerobics In Tote turnen nicht gewinnt die faule Peggy zwei Wochen mit Fitnesstrainer Jim Jupiter. Danach ist der gesündeste Mann Chicagos ein Wrack. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... Episode 03 – Wochenende im Wald – Buck Saves the Day In Wochenende im Wald geht Al doch tatsächlich mit Bud und dessen Freunden (?) zum Campen. Natürlich haben sie kein Essen dabei und verirren sich schließlich jämmerlich im Wald. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... Episode 04 – Zahnweh – Tooth or Consequences In Zahnweh leidet Al unter enormen Zahnschmerzen. Als er endlich zum Zahnarzt geht, wird dieser gerade von seiner Exfrau am Telefon fertig gemacht. Es wird schmerzvoll. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... Episode 05 – Klein aber mein – He Ain’t Much, but He’s Mine In Klein aber mein hat Peggy den Verdacht, dass Al eine Affaire hat. Na sowas. Sie hat die blonde scharfe Ginger aus dem Friseursalon im Verdacht. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... Episode 06 – Her mit den kleinen Französinnen – Fair Exchange Her mit den kleinen Französinnen war damals der absolute Hammer. Das erste mal taucht eine scharfe Braut auf, die schärfer als Kelly ist. Austauschschülerin Yvette aus Frankreich kommt zu Besuch und läuft Kelly in der Schule sofort den Rang ab. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... Episode 07 – Miss Faltblatt – Desperately Seeking Miss October In Miss Faltblatt sucht Al verzweifelt seine Playboy-Hefte, die Peggy verscherbelt hat ? Der Geist seines Vaters erscheint ihm, er soll die Hefte zurückverlangen ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... Episode 08 – Al wird Unternehmer – 976-shoe Al wird Unternehmer ist die legendäre Folge mit Dr. Shoe, wo Al versucht, mit Werbespots Telefonberatung für Schuhe zu machen. Steve gibt ihm dafür einen Kredit über seine Bank. Das kostet ihn schließlich seinen Job ! *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) Das ist das Ende des gutverdienenden Steve ... Episode 09 – Der Sparstrumpf – Oh, What A Feeling In Der Sparstrumpf hat Peggy Als geheimes Sparschwein geplündert. Doch Der Dodge(?) ist im Eimer. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... Episode 10 – Der Aussteiger – At The Zoo In Der Aussteiger ist Steve nun also arbeitslos und auch Marcy muss in der Bank wieder an der Kasse arbeiten. Er beginnt seine Freizeit zu genießen und wird auf einmal richtig locker. Marcy wird überfallen, Steve scheitert als Tierschützer. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... Doppelfolge – Frohe Weihnacht – It’s A Bundyful Life In Frohe Weihnacht ist Weihnachten und Al hat extra Geld gespart. Doch Marcy in der Bank rückt es nicht 'raus. Er vesucht es mit einem eigenen Kinderhort, verliert aber bald die Kontrolle. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) In der Fortsetzung Frohe Weihnacht (2) ist Al allein und trifft im Koma seinen Schutzengel, Als Der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht(?) zeigt er Al alternative Zukünfte. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... (Staffel IV - Sa. 29.12.13) Episode 20 – Staatlich geprüfte Hausfrau – Peggy Made A Little Lamb In Staatlich geprüfte Hausfrau will Peggy ihren Highschool-Abschluss nachholen. Ihr fehlte nur die Prüfung in Haushaltskunde. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) Bud zu Marcy: "Ganz ruhig, Puppe." Peggy und Kelly versuchen zu kochen und man sieht im Zeitraffer, wie sie versagen. Spät in der Nacht sind sie völlig fertig und schließlich haben sie zwei Gerichte geschafft. Später in der Nacht steht Al hungrig auf und findet das Essen. Pegs "geschmückte Schulter vom Lammr" ist vernichtet. Am Morgen ist Präsentation, Peggy klaut Kellys "Gelee" und bekommt ... Kelly fällt durch und darf dafür in die Sommerschule. Sie rafft mal wieder nix. Episode 21 – Das Wettermädchen – Raingirl In Das Wettermädchen bekommt Kelly das Angebot als TV-Wetterfee zu arbeiten und dadurch mehr zu verdienen als Al. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) Al sitzt mit Serviette am Esstisch und Peggy serviert; und zwar Rechnungen und Mahnungen, aus dem Topf. Kelly kommt heim, in orangerotem Fummel mit Minirock, Haare gut. Sie soll ein Projekt machen, um ihren Schulabschluss zu machen. Peggy führt ein Mutter-Tochter-Gespräch über Männer und über Arbeit. Kelly fängt bei Channel 83 als Wetterhäschen an und fällt durch totale Hohlheit auf. Als sie heimkommt, verkündet sie ihren 1000 $ die Woche-Job, Al wollte verkünden, dass er 5 $ die Woche mehr kriegt. Welch Demütigung. Kelly hat Premiere im Fernsehen und agiert bizarr. ... Peggy kündigt Abendessen an (!): Kalbfleisch. Es wird aber nie serviert. Bud hat die Situation genützt, indem er an Jugendliche Kelly-Touren im Hause der Bundys verkauft, weil sie ja jetzt berühmt ist. Auftritt Marcy: Sie bittet Kelly um Kontakt zu ihrem Chef Mr. Palamino, doch der wurde gefeuert, während Kelly bleiben darf. Marcy packt eine weitere Neurosenstory aus ihrer Kindheit aus und fängt zu weinen an. Also wirft Peggy sie raus. Al denkt kurz über sein Leben nach, weil Kelly ohne Schulabschluß nun 250.000 $ im Jahr kriegen soll. Al versucht sich als ihr Manager einzubringen und will 45 %. Peggy macht schon wieder Kalbfleisch für Kelly. Al kommt herein, im dunklen Anzug und mit dunkler Sonnenbrille. Er hat schon gekündigt. Bud erwähnt, dass er lauter Einsen schreibt, aber die Eltern finden Kellys Einkommen viel wichtiger. Kelly tritt wieder auf, aber auf einmal ist ihre Doofheit für den Sender doch zu krass. Sie kann nicht richtig lesen und wird gefeuert. Al ist mal wieder gescheitert. Kein Job, Kellys Porsche ist schon angezahlt. Natürlich zerstört sie ihn am gleichen Tag in letzter Minute, so dass er jetzt auch noch massiv Schulden hat. Al greift zum Baseballschläger. Episode 22 – Die Liebesnacht – The Agony of Defeet In Die Liebesnacht muss Marcy bei den Bundys auf der Couch schlafen und Kelly kann ihre Macker nicht mehr zum Knutschen heimbringen. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) Al hat einen Albtraum mit Füßen. Er wacht auf, ist aber noch in einem weiteren Albtraum. Nachdem er wirklich aufwacht muss er erstmal Peggys Sexavancen abwehren. Marcy schläft bei den Bundys auf der Couch, weil sie so allein ist. Peggy nimmt 25 $ die Nacht/Woche? dafür. Kelly kommt mit nem Jeansjackentypen nach Hause, um auf der Couch zu knutschen. Marcy vertreibt ihn, schon Kellys dritter Typ diese Woche, Bitch. Sie hat aber auch 'nen scharfen schulterfreien lila Dress an. Marcy legt ihren Ehering ab und will frei sein. ... Bud kommt noch später heim (wie das ?), er ist scharf auf Mrs Rhoades. Kelly feuert ihn an, mit ihr direkt nach dem Aufwachen zu knutschen. Er pennt also neben ihr auf der Couch. Am Morgen denkt Marcy, sie haben rumgemacht, und gerät in Panik. Bud hält sich für den King. Al sitzt im Schuhladen als mal wieder ein Supermodell mit langen Locken und tiefem Dekolte vorbeikommt. "Ich bin am Leben !" Marcy ist immernoch am Ende. Sie raucht sogar. Bud ist ganz selbstbewusst mit Sonnenbrille. "Tja, Puppe, ..." Al geht also zum Schönheitswettbewerb im Schuhladen, wo er Jurymitglied sein soll, jedoch es geht schließlich um Chicagos häßlichsten Fuß. In der Nacht hat er wieder einen Fuß-Albtraum, Peggy ist ein Riesenfuß mit roten Haaren. Episode 23 – Ausverkauf – Yard Sale In Ausverkauf veranstalten die Bundys einen Gartenflohmarkt, um all den Kitsch und das Gerümpel zu verkaufen, welches Peggy mit Als Geld die letzten Jahre angehäuft hat. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) Al sitzt am Tisch und versucht Rechnungen zu bezahlen. Peggy plündert derweil weiter seine Kreditkarte. Sie hat ihm eine Cassette aufgenommen mit Entschuldigungsfloskeln. Bud spielt ihm diese zu jeder von Peggys Rechnungen vor. Es bleibt ein Nickel(?) übrig zum Leben. Peggy kommt heim und hat wieder viele unnütze Dinge gekauft. Auftritt Marcy: Hurra, sie ist verabredet. Sie hatte 3 Monate keinen Sex. Weil Peggy immer alle Garagen-Flohmärkte leerkauft, beschließt Al, dass der ganze Mist jetzt verkauft wird. Marcy erzählt mal wieder eine traumatische Kindheitserinnerung und weint kurz. Peggy versucht den Verkauf des ganzen Plunders zu verhindern und verkleidet sich sogar mit Hut und Brille, um selber alles zu kaufen. Kelly erkennt sie natürlich nicht. "Sohn, habe ich Dir gesagt, dass Du nicht heiraten sollst ? Ja Dad. Dann habe ich Dir alles gesagt, was ich weiß." Das Bundy-Credo: Ein Bundy gewinnt zwar nie ? , aber er gibt nie auf. Da sie nichts verkauft haben, expandiert Al und sie eröffnen Bundyland, das Spaßland, mit T-Shirts und so weiter. Marcy präsentiert stolz ihr Date, ein schmieriger kleiner Typ mit Goldkettchen. Der zieht aber gleich wieder mit einer Tussi ab. Al verkündet, dass Bundyland ein vollkommener und totaler Fehlschlag ist. Er spricht mit Peggy über ihre Kaufsucht. Sie einigen sich, dass sie mit dem letzten Geld etwas zu Essen kauft. Peggy schafft das natürlich doch nicht, denn in einem Schaufenster steht eine kitschige Bronzefigur für 5.000 $. Quellen *Wikipedia – ein Kapitel zur Handlung der 4. Staffel *Married with Children Wiki – (englisch) - die Kollegen *Fernsehserien.de – Episodenführer 4. Staffel *Bundy-Quiz – (2018 dead) - ein lustiges Quiz zur 4. Staffel Kategorie:Episode